


With Each Word

by ShowMeAHero



Series: The Way You Look Tonight [17]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, is all, just cute boys bein' cute, just how they go, steve talks, tony listens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“With each word, your tenderness grows, tearin’ my fear apart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Each Word

Tony could honestly listen to Steve talk for hours. And this was Tony talking. Tony usually found it impossible to shut up for more than four waking minutes in a row. There was something about Steve, though... Tony had thought it through, and he realized it not to be so much that Steve was _talking_ , but rather what Steve was _saying_.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Steve would say. “It’s not your fault.” “It’s going to be okay.” “I’m here for you.” All that cheesy ridiculousness that Tony, in any other case, would scoff at, he now found craving. He wished he could just put Steve on repeat. Steve, of course, eventually caught on.

“You’ve been quiet lately,” Steve mentioned, fakely nonchalant, as he made pasta on the stove he had, with JARVIS’ and Tony’s help, eventually figured out. Tony kicked at the tile floor under their feet as he leaned against the counter. “Something bothering you?”

“No, no,” Tony assured him slowly. He kept his eyes down. “I just...” He raised his head. He was completely unused to not having the right words. _Possibly a side-effect of letting Steve talk all the time._ “I like it when you talk. That’s not a bad thing. Wipe that smile off your face, Rogers.”

Steve refused to stop smiling, but he did recount a rather lengthy story from when he and Bucky were younger and decided to form their own secret club in an alleyway while he finished making dinner. Tony was content and silent through the whole thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
